In a case in which, in a front collision of a vehicle, a collision body collides with a portion that is further toward the vehicle transverse direction outer side than the front side member (a so-called small overlap collision), the collision energy cannot be absorbed by deformation of the front side member. Therefore, the front wheel moves toward the vehicle rear side due to the collision body, and the front wheel hits the dash panel and the like.
In contrast, in the vehicle body front portion structure disclosed in following Patent Document 1, a reinforcing panel (connecting member) is provided at the rear side of the front wheel. This reinforcing panel (connecting member) is joined to the rocker, the front pillar, the dash panel, the apron upper and the torque box. Due thereto, in a small overlap collision of a vehicle that is equipped with this vehicle body front portion structure, the front wheel that has moved toward the vehicle rear side hits the reinforcing panel.